Combat Sniper
The Combat Sniper is a semi-automatic sniper rifle available in the series since Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Description In the 3D universe, the rifle is equipped with both a telescopic sight and a red laser point sight. It has a seven bullet magazine, allowing for (brief) rapid firing, in contrast to the bolt-action mechanism of the regular Sniper Rifle. The H&K SR9 T rifle was first featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and is also seen in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. The rifle is labeled as the "PSG-1" only in the PS2 Version of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City; all other versions label it .308 Sniper, and it is labeled Laser Sighted Sniper Rifle in Liberty City Stories. It also has a suppressor but serves no purpose other than aesthetics. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the SR9 T is replaced by a Dragunov SVD, and it is referred to as "Laser Sniper". The PSG-1 in Grand Theft Auto IV is referred to in-game as the Combat Sniper. It has a ten-round magazine, and excellent range. The reticule used is not a standard mil-dot, but the graduated sight found on the Russian SVD Dragunov's PSO-1 scope. During first-person aiming, if the player is standing, there is a noticeable movement of the scope due to Niko Bellic's breathing. This can be minimized by crouching. The Combat Sniper rifle delivers a one-headshot kill in single player and multiplayer, unless the target is armored. It will also kill with about 3 shots to the body. It can easily take down pedestrians, drivers, motorcyclists and, with patience and extreme accuracy, take down helicopter pilots. Locations GTA Vice City *Downtown - Available to buy at Ammu-Nation after completion of Shakedown ($6,000). *Little Havana - On the roof of a building by the Kaufman Cabs billboard directly east of Café Robina. Use the set of stairs behind this building to access. *Available at the Vercetti Estate, Hyman Condo and Ocean View Hotel after collecting 50 hidden packages. GTA Liberty City Stories *Fort Staunton, Staunton Island - On the balcony of Ristorante Ecoli. It is easiest to acquire this weapon after the mission "Bringing the House Down" — due to the height of the balcony, it is very difficult to acquire this gun while the restaurant is still intact. *Available at hideouts after finding 70 Hidden Packages. GTA Vice City Stories *Washington Beach - Spawns on the roof of the police station. *Vice Point - Available at the Ammu-Nation shop for $8,000. ** Price decreases to $4,000 one the player beats Phil's Shooting Range. Grand Theft Auto IV The Combat Sniper can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $8,500 and each additional magazine will cost $500. It is also available from Little Jacob, Terry Thorpe in TLAD, and Armando Torres in TBoGT for $5,000, with each additional magazine costing $500. It can also be acquired from certain LCPD officers attempting to snipe the player from rooftops such as the rooftops of Chinatown and of The Exchange. Algonquin *Hatton Gardens - Can be found atop the roof of the Civilization Committee building on Albany Ave, resting on the peak of the black dome. This roof also contains a unique stunt jump. Players are advised to acquire this rifle only as a last resort, since any entry onto the CC premises triggers a four-star wanted level. Alderney *Acter - Can be found on the roof of an apartment complex off Aspdin Drive. A helicopter is required, as there is no roof access from the ground. *Acter Industrial Park - Can be found atop another crude oil refining tower on Trinity Rd on the southwestern end of the Acter Industrial Park. Glitch In Grand Theft Auto IV, if the player keeps crouching and shooting at the same time, the weapon's rate of fire will increase. Gallery In-Game Models PSG-1-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City and GTA LCS Dragunov-GTAVCS.png|GTA VCS PSG-1-GTA4.png|GTA IV 282px-CombatSniper-GTAVC-prerelease.jpg|Pre-release Vice city model psg.png|PSG1 found in the San Andreas game files. TrevorArt-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of Trevor holding a PSG-1. Combat_Sniper_GTAV_Ammunation_Assembly_poster.jpg|Combat Sniper assembly poster in Ammunation in GTAV HUD Icons PSG-1-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City. PSG-1-GTALCS-icon.png|GTA LCS. PSG-1-GTAIV-icon.png|GTA IV. Trivia *The Liberty City Stories PSG-1 reuses the beta Vice City model found in the PS2 files. *The HUD icon in Vice City Stories shows a PSG-1, indicating that Rockstar was intending to use a PSG in Vice City Stories, but it was cut during the development of the game. *The PSG-1 was going to appear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but it was removed for whatever reason, although it can be seen in Ammu-Nation, and the Sniper Rifle's HUD icon resembles the PSG-1. *The PSG-1 in Vice City is one of the most powerful weapons in the game sans explosive devices such as the Rocket Launcher. A full magazine will easily destroy any unarmored vehicles in the game and make some missions such as "All Hands on Deck" a cinch to complete. It is this unbalance why the weapon was probably taken out of GTA:SA. *When purchasing weapons from either Little Jacob, Terry Thorpe or Armando Torres in the Grand Theft Auto IV trilogy, the Combat Sniper is simply referred to as "Sniper Rifle". *In Grand Theft Auto V, there is an artwork of Trevor Philips holding a PSG-1 while on top of a Blazer. It could be possible that the PSG-1 was in the beta version but was cut in the final release. *In the PS2 version of Vice City, the PSG-1 model doesn't have a silencer and the magazine is a bit smaller. Navigation }} es:Rifle De Francotirador Militar Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Military-Grade Weapons